phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Married Couple: OC quiz
1. Pick one of your OCs. 2. Fill in the questions/statements as if you were your OC. JUST ONE?...Fuck it I'm using two, Caius and Clodia. Caius: About time! Clodia: WHAT? Caius: It's just a quiz hun, nothing horrible. Clodia: I don't care, it sounds boring. Caius: *laughs* Oh trust me, it's NOT. Clodia: ...Fine, I'll go with it. 1. What's Your Name? Caius: The name is Caius, and this here is my wife, Clodia. Clodia: Do you have to mention that for me? I have a mouth you know. Caius: Yes, I simply must introduce you, because I know it annoys you. 2. Do you know why you were named that? Caius: Caius? I don't know. The Dark Lords name there servants by whatever name they wish. I just happened to be Caius. Clodia: *shrugs* My master chose the name, not me. 3. Are you single or taken? If so by who? Caius: *sigh* Taken. *taps wedding band on his left hand* Clodia: I'm married to him unfortunately. All for power...Sounds foolish now that I think about it. 4. Have any abilities or powers? Caius: We're manipulator demons. See our eye patches. Underneath them are eyes that we can use to possess humans that are in a weak emotional or mental state. Clodia: We're also blind in those eyes. 5. Stop being a mary-sue Caius: ...Mary what? I'm sorry, but I am no female. Clodia: My name is Clodia, not Mary-sue. 6. Uh... if you were in a fight with a strong wrestler, do you think you'd win? Caius: Probably the wrestler. Yes, we're demons. No, we're not strong. Being strong is a brute's job. Clodia: Now why would a wrestler attack a helpless little lady like me? I can pull some strings, I swear. 7. Riiiiight... have any family members? Caius: Ehhh no, not that I know of. Clodia: I have a blood sister back in hell. That's if she still is in hell. She was in hot water the last time I talked to her. 8. How about pets? Caius: Hah none. I hate animals and they hate me. Clodia: Ohh I love birds, but I'd never want to own one. 9. Cool, I guess. Tell me something that you don't like. Caius: Her *points at Clodia* Clodia: Him *points at Caius* Caius: We work with what we have though. Clodia: That's if we even have anything. 10. Tell me something that you do like? Caius: Tobacco. Clodia: As I've said, I love birds. I wish I had wings sometimes. 11. Do you have any activities/hobbies that you like to do? Caius: Smoking, throwing rocks at animals, pissing people off, you know the usual. Clodia: Eh, I don't really have time to do things. I usually keep thing clean. Even then, Savali would probably send me on a mission to find food or Spencer. 12. Have you ever hurt anyone in a way before? Caius: Yes, plenty. It's what we demons do. It's kill to live for us. Clodia: Oh yes, and I must say I do rather enjoy it. I love toying with the hearts of people that my victim finds so close. *giggles* so amusing. Caius: And this is what I ever so hate about you. 13. Ever killed anyone before? Caius: As I've said before, yes, plenty. Clodia: Of course. We need energy too you know, and we don't get it from food. Caius: Yeah, which is exactly why I don't eat. Usually taste bland anyway. 14. What kind of animal are ya? Caius: Animal? I'm sorry but I'm no beast demon. I am that of a puppeteer, one of the followers of Nuru. Clodia: As am I. 15. Name your worst habits. Caius: Well...I guess smoking. People often complain when I blow smoke around them. Clodia: I don't have any. Caius: You play dirty, that's you worst habit. Clodia: It's not playing dirty; it's just not playing fair. 16. Do you look up to anyone at all? Caius: ...I was going to say Nuru, but after this whole marriage thing, I don't know. Clodia: Carlisle! Deirdre was such a lucky women to have him. Caius: You still think about him? Clodia: OF COURSE I DO! Caius: Then how come you hate it when I think of other women? Clodia: Because you’re a man, you're supposed to be more loyal like a dog. Caius: Gee thanks. *rolls eyes* 17. Gay, straight, or bi? Caius: Straight. I'm actually surprised that this witch hasn't turned me gay *chuckles* Clodia: *glares* Why you little- 18. Do you go to school? Caius: No, we're way past that. Clodia: Considering the fact that we've already died once, do you honestly think we're still in school? 19. Ever wanna marry and have kids one day? Caius: ...We're already married. Clodia: I don't want kids. Caius: Neither do I, but then again I didn't want to be married either. 20. Do you have any fangirls/fanboys? Caius: ...Fan-what? Clodia: What is with all these words? Caius: Probably come from the Dutch. Clodia: Yeah probably. 21. What are you afraid of? I promise I won't laugh. Caius: Nothing but fear itself. Clodia: I've seen you scream like a little girl over spiders though. Caius: SHUT IT. Don't act like you’re not scared of anything. You run and hide if you hear thunder. Clodia: It's loud okay? Don't judge me! 22. *snicker* Ok, ok. What color is your hair? Caius: Oh see, the quizzer is LAUGHING at you. Told you it was funny. Oh and my hair is dark brown. Clodia: How can you be so sure they're laughing at me and not at YOU? My hair is blue black by the way. 23. Eyes? Caius: Grey. Clodia: Also grey. Caius: The only thing that will ever match about us. 24. What do you usually wear? Caius: Shirt, vest, pants, the usually clothing. Clodia: Ugh I loathe wearing dresses. I wear them anyway though. Usually don't wear the extra two petticoats that most civilized women wear, but no one knows. 25. Ok. What's your religion? Caius: Hahahah religion. WE'RE DEMONS. Clodia: Hehe what's to believe in when you have met the devil himself? 26. Do you wish this quiz was over? Caius: Actually yeah. Clodia: No, no, this is actually somewhat entertaining. Caius: Are you kidding me? You were bitching about how you didn't want to do it early. Clodia: Well I changed my mind so there. Caius: Typical women, always so fickle. 27. Well it's not over XD!! Caius: Oh great, just...great. Clodia: Hehehe yes! 28. Anyways, where do you live? Caius: With Savali, somewhere in the Substantial. Clodia: I actually forgot the name of the city on which we live. Give me a second. Caius: Chicago. Clodia: Well if you let me think about it, I would have gotten it. Caius: Sure, whatever you say. 29. What class are you? (low class, middle class, high class) Caius: In hell? We're nobles. Here though...I don't know. It's kind of hard to tell how humans treat each other when it comes to class. Clodia: Are you kidding me? They judge you by your amount of wealth you idiot! Caius: And I care why? Clodia: Because we're trying to blend in. Caius: No, YOU are, I'M not. I prefer to be myself no matter how weird it is. 30. How many friends do you have? Caius: Savali, Marrz, Gallagher, Marcello,...sometimes I have an interesting conversation with Caligula. Clodia: The only one that could hold a conversation with that blood crazed maniac. I prefer talking to Vale, or Savali, or something. 31. Who is you Best Friend? Caius: I would say Marcello. Although I do hate it when he talks about that retched human lover of his. Clodia: Vale, she's the only other woman in the house that I can talk to. 32. Wow. If you could change anything about you, what would you change? Caius: See her? Get rid of her. I still want the power; just get rid of the moron. Clodia: I could say the same about you. 33. If you had a million dollars, what would you do with it? And I don't want no cheap answer, ya hear? Caius: Money is useless to me, why would I want it? Clodia: ...*shrugs* 34. What are your thoughts of pie? Caius: I don't eat human food. As I've said, it taste too bland to me. Clodia: Eh...not keen on it. 35. Alright. What's your favorite food? Caius: I just said I don't eat. Clodia: I don't really know. 36. Favorite drink? Caius: *face palm* I do not enjoy anything from your human world. Whether it be your food, drink, or whatever else you hold dear, I find no use for it. Clodia: *shrug* 37. What is your favorite place? Caius: Finally a reasonable question. I like to climb to the top of the house and watch the sky at night. Clodia: I love it when I'm alone in the bedroom. It's quiet and I can be alone with my thoughts. Caius: The human mind is a horrible thing. Clodia: Indeed it is, but I'm not human remember? Caius: ...Touché. 38. Least favorite? Caius: Closets. I got locked in one by accident. Never again will I walk into one. Clodia: Gardens, ugh I don't like flowers. 39. Are you still wanting this quiz to end? Caius: Yes! Clodia: It's still interesting, so no. 40. Yeah. well it's over. D: Caius: Joy, let's leave. Clodia: Hmph, it was so short. Category:Quizzes